


While You Were Sleeping

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [51]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 12, Kylux? (things you said when you thought i was asleep) - Prompty goodness





	While You Were Sleeping

Kylo stirred, sighing as Hux pulled away from him, slipping out from under the covers. He held onto that sliver of awareness until he felt the bed dip once more with Hux’s weight, the covers shifting and Hux sliding back against him, skin chill from his brief walk through the room. Kylo tightened his arm around Hux and felt himself sinking back down into sleep. 

Until Hux started talking. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Kylo was careful to keep his breathing shallow, to keep his muscles relaxed so Hux would think that he was still asleep. 

“Not just... alive,” he said, his fingers drifting over the knot of scar tissue on Kylo’s side. “But here.”

Hux drifted into silence and Kylo thought for a moment that he had drifted off too, warmed by the heat of Kylo’s body. 

“I’d never imagined myself sharing my bed with anyone,” he continued, his thumb idly stroking the skin of Kylo’s stomach. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to sleep if nothing else.”

Kylo has to fight the urge to smile. Sleeping hasn’t been an issue for Hux since they started sharing a bed. Any belligerence on Hux’s part at bed time was quickly smothered by the literal weight of Kylo’s body wrapping around him and lulling him to sleep with his warmth, or with a furious retaliation involving elbows and teeth that quickly turned into more pleasurable activities. But both had the same result; that of Hux being the first to drift off. 

“I didn’t... think that I could let myself be vulnerable around anyone,” Hux said, now sliding his hand up the centre of Kylo’s chest. Kylo was glad he hadn’t got the other direction, it was difficult not to respond to Hux’s touch at the best of times. Hux instead began to trace the lines of Kylo’s ribs, sliding his fingertips along the muscle between the bones. 

“Just imagine,” he said, “allowing yourself to sleep beside someone... exposed... helpless...”

Kylo fought to keep his face smooth, to stop his eyebrows from drawing in. 

“Just waiting for the slide of their knife between your ribs.”

Kylo yelped as Hux jabbed his thumbnail into Kylo’s side. He twisted round in the covers until he was able to look at Hux, reclining on his pillow and smiling smugly at Kylo. 

“So.. ah… you knew I was awake?” Kylo said, pushing his hair back from his face. 

“Not at first,” Hux admitted, “but you weren’t reacting the way you usually do.”

This time Kylo gave into the urge to frown. “You.. talk to me while I’m asleep.”

“It’s easier when you don’t talk back.”  
Kylo reached out and took hold of Hux, dragging him close. 

“Maybe you just don’t like admitting you feel things too,” he said, lowering his head to nuzzle at Hux’s neck.

Hux sighed heavily. “You’re right,” he said. “Like right now, you’re making me regret not actually using my dagger.”

Kylo withdrew from Hux, fixing him with his best unimpressed look, to which Hux had to gall to respond by merely raising an eyebrow. 

“You would prefer, perhaps,” Hux asked, his eyes turning dark as his arm drifted down Kylo’s back, “a different kind of stabbing?”

Kylo groaned as Hux laughed, and kissed him before he could say anything else.


End file.
